Aloha Hogwarts, Aloha Hawaii
by Kikyous Spirit
Summary: All Hogwarts students are sent 2 Muggle schools.Harry & the other sixth years are sent 2 a Muggle school in Hawaii. Will Harry and co. be able 2 survive a year in the Muggle world, or will they go insane & end up in the local asylum?
1. The news

Summary: _Because of recent outbreaks, all Hogwarts students were sent to Muggle schools. (Also for a project in Muggle studies for 6th+ years) Harry and the remainder of the sixth years are sent to a Muggle school in Hawaii. Will Harry and co. be able to survive in the Muggle world, or will they go insane and end up at the local asylum?_

Year: _6th year._

Genre_: Humor/General? Or maybe just General…or Romance? Or Action/Adventure???_

Rating: _PG/PG-13 for language._

A/N: It might get a bit..er…confusing if you never been to Hawaii before…I don't' know for sure though….

Quote of the er…Chapter: "Pfft…Whiner…" --Gaz (Invader Zim, Epi. 31)

Chapter 1:

****

The news…

"WE'RE GOING WHERE!?" Draco yelled from the Slytherin table, outraged. The rest of the Slytherins mimicked Malfoy and started to complain as well.

"Wow, someone's mad…" Ron tried to whisper to Harry over the yelling. 

The Great Hall was filled with a mixture of glee, anger, confusion, and sadness. The students were just informed by Professor Dumbledore that students will be attending muggle schools for this year.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, you will all be going to muggle schools across the world. Your year, however, gets to go to the tropical island of Oahu, part of the Hawaiian island chain!" Professor Dumbledore said, quite enthusiastically. 

Malfoy groaned, "Great, stuck on an island full of muggles…that just makes my day…"

"Now now Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "this will be part of a project for Muggle Studies, and it will also give you an experience of being a muggle…without the use of magic."

"Oh joy, Oh rapture…" Draco said sarcastically, and the Slytherin house erupted in laughter.

"Now then," Dumbledore said, ignoring Draco's last comment, "because of the recent outbreaks of the Dark Lord, 1-3rd years will be spending the year in France; 4th years in Alaska, pack those sweaters! 5th years in New York, and 6th years in Hawaii. 7th years and prefects will stay here with us to…er…prepare ourselves. Anyway, that is all." With that, the empty plates were filled with foods of all sorts and students talking rapidly.

Harry leaned back on his chair, "Well, this'll be an interesting year…"


	2. The night reveals many

Summary: _Because of recent outbreaks, all Hogwarts students were sent to Muggle schools. (Also for a project in Muggle studies for 6th+ years) Harry and the remainder of the sixth years are sent to a Muggle school in Hawaii. Will Harry and co. be able to survive in the Muggle world, or will they go insane and end up at the local asylum?_

Year: _6th year._

Rating: _PG/PG-13_

Quote of the chapter: "I fart in your general direction."-- MONTY PYTHON!! (the search for the holy grail)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Yea, I own Harry Potter, the apocalypse is here, and we all live in an alternate dimension where pink floating elephants rule the world with the bouncing Hippos. Uh……………………………….................................................................................no. I DON'T own Harry Potter, the apocalypse is NOT here ( at least I hope not), and we DON'T live in an alternate dimension where pink floating elephants rule the world with the bouncing Hippos….

Aah, but you gotta love the bouncing Hippos…

Chapter 2:

The night reveals many…

2 hours, 23 minutes, 41 seconds, 12 milliseconds, and a 4-course meal later, the 16-year old Gryffindor plopped himself in front of the common room couch. 

"Gawd…what. A. Day."

"What a _year _we'll be having…" Ron said, sitting himself next to his best friend, "I won't last a bloody day in that muggle school!" 

"Ron, don't worry," Hermione said reassuringly, "I've got some books from the library that might help you. Here." She handed Ron 3 Dictionary-sized books. An old copy of, '_America, A History_;' '_Everything you need to know about surviving in the Muggle world without making a total buffoon out of yourself_, ' and '_Living like Muggles for Dummies._'

Ron studied each book carefully and decided on _Living like Muggles for Dummies. _He then buried his nose deep into the book, trying to process each word. Hermione shook her head and turned back to her old, ruddy book. Harry, who was borted out of his mind, was about to go to bed when Professor McGonagall stepped into the portrait hole.

"Excuse me children! I have an announcement from Professor Dumbledore." she took a piece of parchment from her robes, adjusted her glasses, and cleared her throat, 

"'Dear fellow Hogwarts Students, 

We, the Hogwarts staff, have decided to make this trip a way of getting to know your fellow students in the other houses. Meaning, not all of your classmates in your house will be going to the same school as you. This is just a friendly warning to you all. 

Thank you, and have a wonderful year! 

Albus Dumbledore '"

When Professor McGonagall finished the letter, every student, from 1st year to 7th, just stared…just stood there, and stared…it was like, what the hell are you people staring at! But still, they stayed where they were…and…stared. Not saying a single bloody word, not one! They just stood there, speechless, and staring…

After a few more minutes of this staring contest (of Doom!), Professor McGonagall stood up, coughed slightly, folded up the parchment, tucked it back into her robes, and left. Once she left, however, the students were now staring at the closed portrait door that their head of House departed from. There was a piercing silence in the room for quite awhile until good-old Neville sneezed loudly.

"Bless you." Hermione said, handing Neville a blue, scented Kleenex. 

"Oy! Hermione! You broke it!" Ron said, throwing his arms into the air.

"Break? Ron, I broke nothing."

"You broke it! The silence! This was supposed to be a time of silence, to think, to mourn…and then, then you had to break it!"

"Honestly Ron, we're only going to Hawaii. It's not _that _big of a deal."

"Hermione! Haven't you heard a word McGonagall said! We're going to have to spend time with other houses!"

"Yea, so?"

"SO!? So!? Hermione! We might have to spend a whole year, with…with…t-the Slytherins!" When Ron mentioned the Slytherins name, everyone shuddered.

"Oh Ron, I don't think Dumbledore will make us spend a _whole _year with the Slytherins (more shuddering); I know Dumbledore, he wouldn't do something like that…" 

"That's what they ALL say. So now don't come crying back to me when you find out we ARE with the Slytherins…(shuddering) or worse…." Ron dramatically paused before continuing, "with…Malfoy!" (shuddering almost uncontrollably!) A few gasps and sighs.

Harry sighed, "Anyway, we better pack up; we're leaving at 7 for the airport."

Ron looked at Harry, "The what?" 

"The airport." Harry said again; and seeing his red-haired companions facial expression added, "…You'll see, tomorrow." 

With this, Harry and Ron exited the common room (stage right!) to the security and silence of their dorms. Hermione was still sitting quietly in front of the fireplace, caught up in a book; an extremely interesting, battered book titled, _Hogwarts, A History. _

Harry and Ron entered their dorm to find their clothes and other belongings neatly folded up in their trunks. Harry walked to his suitcase where he found a small piece of parchment, which read in microscopic, scribbled, chicken scratch:

_Harry Potter,_

Dobby shall miss Harry and young Ms. Granger and also Mr. Weezy. If Harry need anything before ye leaves, ask Dobby! Dobby misses Harry Potter already! Me hopes to see Harry soon!

DoBbY

Harry laughed quietly, "Thanks Dobby…" and folded the note and tucked it in his back pocket for safekeeping.

Harry felt as though he just fell asleep when he was awoken my a familiar voice.

"Harry! Get _up _Harry!" Ron shook his friend, "we'll be late if you don't wake!"

"Okay, okay. What is the time?" Harry said, adjusting his glasses.

Ron looked around the dorm and reached for the clock, "Erm…6:51."

=+=+=+=+=+=

KS:

Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me

Told you everything loud and clear but nobody's listening 

Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me 

Told you everything loud and clear but nobody's listening 

I've got a heart full of pain, head full of stress 

Hand full of anger held in my chest 

And everything left's a waste of time 

I hate my rhymes 

but I hate everyone else's more 

I'm riding on the back of this pressure---

Oh, hello! Hehehe, I love Linkin Park! 

Okie Dokie! There's the 2nd chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry, nothing too interesting….I'm still building the plot…Hopefully It'll get better! ^^''


	3. Mahalo Hogwarts

Summary: _Because of recent outbreaks, all Hogwarts students were sent to Muggle schools. (Also for a project in Muggle studies for 6th+ years) Harry and the remainder of the sixth years are sent to a Muggle school in Hawaii. Will Harry and co. be able to survive in the Muggle world, or will they go insane and end up at the local asylum?_

Year: _6th year._

Genre_: Humor/General? Or maybe just General…or Romance? Or Action/Adventure???_

Rating: _PG/PG-13 for language._

A/N: Duh… don't own Harry Potter…

Quote of chapter: "B-E-A-UTIFUL"-Bruce Almighty

Chapter 3: Mahalo Hogwarts…

"Okay, okay. What is the time?" Harry said, adjusting his glasses.

Ron looked around the dorm and reached for the clock, "Erm…6:51."

"6:51!? Ron! The train leaves at 7!" 

It took a few seconds for this to process into Harry's mind. "Oh okay, we have--wait, 6:51!? Ron! The train leaves at 7!" 

Harry then jumped; no, _flew _out of bed, and crashed into a nearby wall. (Nearly getting the wind knocked out of him, I might add.) And quickly got up, and dashed into the bathroom. In under a minute, Harry barged out of the bathroom; grabbed his luggage, Ron's luggage, and Ron, and darted out the portal. 

Out in the dimly lit hall, somewhere between the Astronomy Tower and the Great Hall, Harry dropped his luggage in defeat. 

"That's it…we've missed it…"

"No! We still never looked out front!" Ron said, a new wave of confidence flowing through him. "Off…To the front gate!" Ron cheered, as he dragged Harry and his luggage through the corridors.

~~~~~~

"Where ARE they?"

Unaware to Harry and Ron, the rest of the students were waiting for them at the front gate.

"Oh, I knew I should have woken them up…" Hermione muttered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mudblood! Where's your boyfriends? They're gonna make us late!" Malfoy sneered from behind her.

"Shut up. They'll be here!" No sooner were the words out of her mouth, two boys of raven and red hair ran to them.

"Thank God…" Malfoy sighed, as he made his way back to a group of Slytherins. Hermione rolled her eyes and rushed up to Harry and Ron to greet them.

"Harry! Ron!" Harmione greeted.

"Hey Hermione…Sorry we're late." Harry apologized, nudging Ron on the side to do the same.

"Huh? Oh, yea…sorry 'Mione." Ron said quickly, rubbing his side, "Well, we better get onto the bus before they ditch us." Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement, and they quickly found a seat in the old Knight Bus, next to Dean and Seamus.

"Hey Harry! Are you excited or what!?" Dean said, leaning back on his bed, "I can't wait 'til we get there!"

"Yea, I guess…I'll miss Hogwarts though." "Miss Hogwarts!? It's jus' school Harry. No normal kid is supposed to _miss _school…of course, your not the average wizard huh Harry?" The room became abnormally silent. Harry didn't respond, he just went to his bed and pulled the covers over him and went to bed. 

"Wha--What'd I do!" Dean asked, guilt building up in his stomach.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…you smartass. Look what you did now…" Seamus sighed, leading Dean away from the trio.

*~._.-*~._.-*

Harry slept most of the way to the airport. He was awoken once to eat, and right when he was going back to sleep, they arrived.

"Harry! Wake up! Look! Those are airplanes right!?" Ron said excitedly, as he pointed out the window to a white plane with the word "DELTA" painted across the back, "And that one too! That one's an airplane too!" He pointed to another airplane parked next to the Delta one, this time labeled, "NORTHWEST".

"Yes Ron…those are all airplanes." Hermione informed him, " Hey! I think we're here!" Hermione announced just as the bus slowed to a halt.

Harry got up as was about to take his luggage when he realized, "Hey, where did our luggage go?"

"Oh, while you were asleep, Snape and the rest of the teachers sent our luggage straight to Hawaii--said it was easier that way." Ron explained as they exited the bus. McGonagall was waiting outside the bus, gathering all the 6th year students.

"Now, students! The airplane leaves in 7 minutes! Gate 9! Let's get going!" Professor McGonagall announced, leading the group of 6th year witches and wizards through the crowded Muggle airport.

Once they reached their gate, they hastily gave the muggle lady their tickets and found their seats.

"Pfft. Go figures, Malfoy gets first class." Ron mumbled as he took a seat near the rear of the plane. 

"Oh, don't mind him Ron, let's just enjoy ourselves." Hermione said, pulling out a book from her robes.

"A book!? Hermione, you don't bring books on a plane! They _give _you books! See?" Ron waved a magazine in front of her face.

"Ron, it's a 12 hour flight. It'll take you about 2 minutes to finish that. Besides, that's an Emergency Manual you're holding up." Hermione said simply, returning to her book.

"……12 hours!? What am I supposed to do for 12 HOURS!?" Ron bellowed, slumping into his chair. _Bloody Hell…_

*~._.-*~._.-*~._.-*~._.-*~._.-*~._.-*~._.-*~._.-*~._.-*

Well…that's it for chapter 3...Phew. It's 11:36 PM and I finished Ch. 3! Yay! Go me! Haha. Well.

Please R&R!!

||

||

||

\ /


	4. The Dream

****

Ch. 4: The Dream

__

Harry was standing alone in a void of nothing…all around him, there was nothing but emptiness.

'Hello?' Harry called in vain. Harry's voice carried through the vast area, his voice echoing…

'Hello Harry…' A familiar voice echoed from behind him. Harry jumped and turned around--nothing.

'H-hello?' Harry said again, a bit louder. Harry could've sworn he heard that voice before…

'Harry! Over here…' The same familiar voice called again. Harry followed the voice. He sprinted to what he thought was the source of the voice. He kept running having absolutely no idea what he was doing or where he was going…

After was seemed like minutes, Harry could see a silhouette of a tall figure in the distance.

'Excuse me! Uh…sir!' Harry called out as he ran up to the figure. The man turned around and faced Harry… 

Harry gasped. 

For in front of him stood his deceased godfather, Sirius Black. He looked the same as Harry remembered him as… 

'S--Sirius! Is it really you!?' Harry hugged his godfather, 'Sirius! What…where…I…' Harry was to ecstatic to speak.

'Hey. How is everything?' Sirius replied casually.

'Oh, it's okay…Sirius! How've you been?'

'I'm okay…quite alright. Kinda boring, being dead and all…' Sirius laughed, 'But I must tell you something, so listen up. Voldermort knows where you lot are heading too, Hawaii right? Well, he knows and--' Sirius stopped mid-sentence. He looked behind him, and as he did so, six winged, hooded figures floated toward them. They looked almost like dementors, except they were wearing white hoods and didn't seem to suck all the happiness out of you…

Sirius's turned back to Harry, 'Harry, well, you see I'm not really supposed to be here, but…I overheard some people who said the Dark Lord knows where you are.'

'But how can he! Dumbledore didn't tell anyone that were going to Hawaii!'

'Well, one of the teachers of students must've!' Sirius said, 'but that's not important…the important thing is, He knows where you are and he's coming!' Just then, three of the winged figures got a hold of Sirius and began to pull him away, while the other three pulled Harry back from chasing after Sirius. Harry immediately reached into his robes to pull out his wand, when he discovered he did not have it.

'Prepare yourself Harry!' Sirius cried, 'And please Harry, please don't go looking for trouble! Please, watch yourself! Voldermort has many spies! Promise me Harry!'

Harry looked down at his feet. He never goes looking for trouble…trouble finds him! But before Harry could even open his mouth, the winged angel figures pushed Sirius into a elevator.

The elevator began to moan and started to move upward.

'No! Sirius! Please, don't go!' Harry still wanted to speak with him…he had so many questions to ask him…

'Harry! Please Harry…just take care of yourself, Prepare yourself…please.' Sirius called, as the elevator pushed him up into the heavens…

Harry was released from the winged angel figures grasp and ran after Sirius.

'SIRIUSS!!!'

Harry awoke suddenly, sweat plastered all over his face. He was breathing hard, as though he was actually running after Sirius.

It was all a dream…Just a figure of his imagination…or was it?

"Harry!" 

Harry sat up. His scar burned, but Harry ignored it. 

"Harry are you…are you alright? You were mumbling about…" It was Ron, he looked around and lowered his voice, "…about Snuffles…"

Harry, remembering his dream, gathered Ron and Hermione around him and told them of his dream.

~…

After Harry finished, Hermione and Ron remained silent.

"Well?" Harry said, encouraging them to talk, say something, anything.

Hermione was first to speak. "This vision, this dream you had…whether it was real of fake, you should listen to Snuffle's plea."

"Yea. Okay…sure." Harry said absentmindedly. Ron and Hermione continued to give Harry their comments about the dream, until Harry got fed up with it and attempted to change the subject. 

"How long 'til we get there?"

Hermione checked her watch. "Hmm, about half an hour. Merlin, does time fly!" 

"Man, this'll probably be really boring…stuck on a stupid island for a year…"

"Oh Ron, don't think of it like that…think of it as an _adventure_!" Hermione said happily.

For the rest of the trip, Harry and Ron played muggle chess. (Ron was disappointed about this, but Hermione reminded him that there were muggles on the plane.) Ron was just starting to get used to moving the figures rather than just commanding them, when a lady's voice sounded through the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are now directly above Hawaii, the Aloha state. If you take a look to your right, you can see the airport in which we will be at in just a few minutes. At this time, please turn off all electronics, and please return to your seats. Thank You for flying Delta Airlines, and have a nice day."

"We're almost there!" Ron was practically jumping off his seat. "Only," Ron checked his watch, "5 minutes 'til landing! Wait…look! Only 4 more minutes!" 

"Ron, take a breath." Harry said, looking out the window. They were descending now. The lush, green mountains and crowded city made this place tropical, yet modern. It had a kind of beauty in it, a calm, mysterious beauty…

They were here…

__

Here, our adventure begins… Harry thought happily, smiling to himself. Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ta-da! Chapter 4 fini! :o

Thank you to all reviewers~**AiRFiRe** : Haha, yea, delta pride!! Haha, ty for da review! **Fire Phoenix : **Yea, it take a long time…heehee…jp, eew, poi's yucky! I'll use it though~! **Amber Magic** : Yay! BILLY BOYD!! Heehee…thankx 4 da review! J **Sam Re**, **Sako Akarui**,**Fireblade**, and **Bekah**: Thank you for the review--I know what your thinking…such short chapters! I'll try make it longer, now that Harry and co. are actually AT Hawaii. . . 

Well, thank you for reading, now may you be oh so kind and review? :D Thankx!!!!!!!!!!!!

****


End file.
